La voz que repta mis pesadillas
by Kaito J
Summary: Naruto es perseguido por una entidad omnipresente, que se oculta bajo las sompbras y el susurro del viento.


Esta historia fue con la que competí en un concurso literario de una revista universitaria, la cual no me fue muy bien. Sin embargo, ya que acabamos de pasar por tiempos de Halloween se me ocurrió subirla. Solo que me tardé por haberla buscado en mi computadora por seis días. Me rendí y decidí recuperarla directo del concurso. En fin, esto marca mi regreso a la página. Así comenzamos Con una leyenda urbana, mi preferida. Este es un cuento basado en la leyenda inspirada en H. P. Lovecraft.

Nuestro protagonista, por quedar en incognito durante la historia, es Naruto Uzumaki, en un universo alterno. Zalgo is coming.

La Voz que Repta por mis Pesadillas

No es nuevo eso de que se suban músicos al camión, que toquen o canten una o dos piezas y que pidan "una cooperación". Es más: por razones sentimentales, yo solía darles una moneda a los que tuvieran cara de hippies y tocaban a Sabina o Delgadillo. Pero la cosa comenzó a complicarse cuando él se subió. Un joven que al pagar el transporte me observó directo a los ojos. El que me dirigiera su atención de principio me pareció bastante casual, pero el que me mirase con un una expresión vacía y perdida me produjo cierto escozor. Tomó pronto un asiento a mis espaldas sin desviar la mirada extraviada de mi faz, incluso al haberlo perdido de vista podía sentir como si siguiese observándome. Decidí dejarlo vivir y centrarme en lo mío.

Poco antes de llegar a mi destino, una voz llegó a mis oídos. En susurros escuchaba las palabras que sin desearlo se grabarían en mi cabeza: "Él vine. El quién espera detrás de la pared. El quién espera para acabar todo. Todo lo que sabes, todo lo que eres, él lo destruirá y te desterrará. Él llamara a la bestia para que devore tu alma; él tomara el mundo entero y lo dejará incompleto.

Él viene. El quién cantará el fin de la tierra. ¡Que hermosa canción, que hermosa noche! El espera ésta noche, él espera la obscuridad. Él es la caótica mente de colmena. Come mi alma dejándome vacío, uno con él. Caos y muertos, ambos juntos, con orden, sin caos. No queda otra orden. Él espera esto. El quién espera detrás de la pared, espera por el llamado para liberarlo.

Él lo destruirá todo, todo será llevado a un descanso, con sus manos, el hará a todo suyo. Si lo dejas, tú lo dejaras. El cantara la canción. La canción que acabara con la tierra.

Él es el que no tiene ojos, él es el que no tiene forma, el será el que quede. Él será el que volará a través de este mundo destrozado, a través de mis ojos oscurecidos, a través de este destino torcido, a través de la corrección del mundo. Yo cantaré la canción, a través de mi él cantará, canta la canción todo el día, para él yo traeré estas sombras, dentro de este mundo cruel, el mundo que pisoteamos, el cual hemos arrojado.

Yo cantaré la canción, e ira así: Serenata del fin, con el ritmo que todos ustedes conocen: el latido del corazón de la tierra, la canción del alma. Mantenla cerca de tu corazón. Por eso es el ritmo de la canción: Todos son el tambor, todos son la canción.

Él espera detrás del muro, en un palacio de cristal torturado, forjado por las legiones de las lágrimas de los insomnes muerto y cubierto con una armadura tallada en el sufrimiento de las madres. En su mano derecha sostiene una estrella muerta, y en su mano izquierda sostiene la vela, cuya luz es la sombra. Su mano izquierda está manchada con la sangre de Am Dhaegar. Él canta la canción que pone fin a la tierra. El HiveMind que confunde a los vivos, y perpetúa la tortura de los condenados. Él tiene los ojos, la ventana del alma, se elimina la capacidad de sentir nada más que dolor. Una vez que los ojos se han eliminado, el alma se retira. La cáscara de la vida es testimonio de la crueldad y la condenación eterna. No se puede detener, como el miedo no se puede detener. Él es inseparable de la realidad, ya que existe más allá del velo espera. Él espera detrás de la pared delgada que ha construido en su alma para liberarse de él. Él espera. Pero ha de venir. Y cantará la canción que va a terminar."

Este susurro me causó un frio corporal pocas veces comparable. El susurro venía de mis espaldas, quizás originario de los labios del sujeto que me causó esa molestia anteriormente. No me permitía volver mi atención a él, pues al hacerlo le mostraría un semblante de temor, al que no tenía derecho de mostrar. El ver el camión acercarse al destino que deseaba, me permitió alejarme de esa frase. Más el eco de esa clase de susurro parecía resonar mil veces en mi cabeza, como si me siguiera a todas partes. Cada rostro pareció cambiar ante mis ojos. Todos observaban mi dirección con los ojos perdidos y me señalaban empeorando mi paranoia. El correr no me era una solución fiable, pues el mundo a mi alrededor se oscurecía repentinamente, ennegrecido por el caos que se había vuelto mi cabeza. ¿Qué significaban esas palabras, para que activaran mi descontrol actual? ¿Por qué estas palabras formaban un malevolge dentro de mi espíritu?

Llegar a casa fue el único modo en el que me sentí más tranquilo. Con las manos en mis oídos me encerré en mi cuarto, donde el silencio, espero, me mantendría tranquilo. Sin embargo, el ensordecedor silencio solo empeoró mi estado. Los muros comenzaron a gritarme la invocación de aquel que se ocultaba detrás de la pared. No solo eso, sino que los colores de mi habitación comenzaron a vibrar, desequilibrando mis sentidos. Era como escuchar los susurros con mis ojos, con esa vibración, con esa intensidad. Mi única solución era tomar un frasco de somníferos y tomar dos de esas tabletas salvadoras. No pasó mucho cuando las drogas hicieron que mi cuerpo cayera en un sueño profundo.

Al despertar, los susurros se habían ido, y mi mundo había regresado a la normalidad. Solo en la casa que perteneciera una vez a mis padres comencé a reactivar mi propia rutina matutina. Entré en el baño y aseé mi cuerpo con tranquilidad. Me acicalé perfumándome y afeitándome. Esta es la actividad que despertó el trauma del susurro. El espejo comenzó a distorsionar mi imagen, al igual que el fondo comenzó a oscurecerse. De los ojos de mi reflejo comenzaron a brotar lágrimas negras, y de la boca salían brotes rojos que parecían cortes profundos. Un enorme corte se dibujó en el cuello, otro en las mejillas y un tercero en la frente. Al abrirse estos cortes, formaron lo que parecía ser una boca en cada corte. De la boca del cuello comenzó a entonarse la invocación que aterró mi interior anteriormente, ensordeciéndome y desequilibrándome nuevamente. Cada boca comenzó a rezar la invocación en forma de canon, uno seguía al otro. Y cuando fueron siete voces las que acabaron la oración, se detuvo de pronto. El silencio… un silencio que me permitió abrir los ojos y descubrir mis oídos. Todo había pasado. Sin embargo mi imagen en el espejo seguía plasmada, sin ningún cambio salvo que estaba plasmada en el espejo, estática mirándome con la mirada vacía y perdida.

–¿Qué quieres de mí? –pregunté sin saber que podían contestarme.

–La voz que cantará la canción que terminará con la existencia, él quiere que sea su heraldo.

–¿Él? ¿Quién es él?

–Él traerá la oscuridad al mundo. ¿No crees que esta realidad se vería hermosa cuando él tome todo cuanto conoces? ¿No es genial el estar al lado de nuestro señor?

–¿Cómo puedes pedirme que opine de aquel que solo me ha estado descontrolando durante estos días? ¿Qué clase de señor se oculta para pedir mensajeros?

–Nuestro señor quiere que sea su heraldo, es el máximo honor que puede tener una persona hoy día. Ser quien traiga por fin la paz y la libertad al mundo.

–No me hables más. Me niego a ser parte de este delirio.

De inmediato me di la vuelta, aproximándome a la puerta del baño. No así, la puerta se cerró delante de mí, y con esto se fue la luz dejándome en penumbras. Después de eso… nada.

Las sombras se acercan a la tierra, mientras él espera detrás del muro, construido en vidrio torturado por los gritos de los eternos condenados, y forjado por el sufrimiento de las madres. Y mientras que la estrella muerta esparce oscuridad, la sangre de aquellos que se han negado a comunicar su mensaje ahora corre por los ríos de estigia. No es la muerte, pues la muerte es solo un guía incomprendido. No es el diablo, pues él es quien tienta a los que en consciencia saben del bien y mal. No se trata de un dios, sino de un corrompido ser que existe solo si tú crees en el caos. El viene… y cantará la canción que terminará…

Mi paradero ya no es importante. Estoy a su lado, esperando el soneto que juntos los heraldos esparciremos y haremos resonar en el tiempo fuera del espacio. Si estás recibiendo este mensaje es porque él nos eligió para promover su mensaje. Alza tu voz junto a mi, y recita el soneto que acabará con lo que conoces.

¿No es grandioso lo que tiene para todos?

Él está aquí. Búscalo al nombre de Zalgo.

….

Perturbado por esta leyenda, volteo cada esquina buscando una razón para seguir. Regreso a , y lo hago con una historia original, basada en la leyenda urbana de aquél que vendrá a cantar el fin de la tierra. Zalgo.

La cura para mi perturbada mente es leer una opinión, a favor o en contra. Nos leeremos pronto.


End file.
